kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xiggie
Good to see you again! welcome back Namine's Drawoff How do you make text bubbles? see subject--Ssbbfan4 06:18, December 3, 2009 (UTC) } |text= } }} :3. Add your chosen image, some and the fonttype. (color=above, color2=below, textcolor=above, textcolor2=below, line=middle line color, border=the border color, fonttype=type of font, name=your user name (Khgurl), sig=your top line (the text on top), time=your secondary line (the small one below the sig), text=leave it at }, and the last bit of coding=just leave it be!) :(Troisnyxetienne has put together a page with a lot of preview bubbles, you can choose whichever you want, or create your own. :4. Put all the coding in the right place and click on the "Save page" button. Now the template has been created! :Now, to make the template appear on a talk page, type: I think that these are the complete Talk Template basics. Enjoy :P}} I'm Online Online - Pt. II I should be online for a majority of the week and weekend. Please tell me how the concert went! I play Trombone, so I'm also a band geek (Trombone matches my persona : big, fat, and loud XD) I'll be sneaking on whilst I do homework during the coming week, and will also be on each day this weekend and the coming ones, hoping we can come in contact someway (unless the mothership does first :P) I have a few requests for you, if you'll hear them... *Can I re-request that Archive image of the Days Axel w/ the Chakram in his hand, with dark flames (watch Axel summon them before he fights Roxas on Day 6 to see what I mean) as the background? And then my name in a flame-text. THANK YOU :D *I created another Wiki I wish to affiliate the KHFW and KHW with, called the Kingdom Hearts Canon-Fanon Wiki. It's where we work on a story using official characters with the goal of sending it to Square Enix to see officialism, but with a fanon story. I have a certain Xiggie in mind for an admin, and need the site to become all "fancy-like", just like the KHF and KHW, with talk bubbles, coding, and all that. TNE should be joining, and since she'd be my other admin, our trio would remaing supreme. I have an idea for an "Emperor's New Groove" world and all that, and would need several images that can only be gained through your Photoshop talents :D *Aside from our BBS/X-mas project, I'm also working on a bunch of administrative/information templates for the KH Wiki in my Sandbox (such as missing Infobox information) that I'd love a hand with. I'll start working on Quotemixes and such, and I'm sorry that this is a lot on your plate.... but it's sort of expected when you vanish for three millenia :P I hope to see you on Gmail. Get back into the habit of checking daily or as close to it :D - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:19, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Another Request for a Busy (But Not Busy Enough :P ) Ziggi *Would it be possible to add the Nobody Insignia and the artwork of Axel's Eternal Flame Chakrams to my talk bubbles in a place that looks nice? Thankies ^^ Sorry to be so requestive (if that's even a word :P) - EternalNothingnessXIII 20:51, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :I'll work on it. Should be finished in a matter of days (I am actually more busy than I expected... with all those damm rehersals and concerts...) - Iceboy'' '' 15:39, December 9, 2009 (UTC) All right. I'll miss ya, buddy. Sure you'll do great! You can then unwind and tell me all about it :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Jóla Vivi Og nú er eithvað að. D.Dark. 18:09, December 8, 2009 (UTC) I'm back BBS Logo - Jump Start So I handled the BBS logo, which an be found in the Wiki's Photobucket. All that needs to be done with Shop is : *Removal of Birth by Sleep to say only Kingdom Hearts. Find a way to insert "Wiki" *Zoom in on Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, as well as the Unversed symbols that are to remain on both sides of the "Kingdom Hearts Wiki" (unless it looks bad) *Blue border And then we're done. Not bad for a Gimp user, eh? :P - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... I actually don't like it very much... no offense. I think we should just have it like our current one, but with Ven, Terra and Aqua, and having a blue Kingdom Heart instead of the red one. We should also change the background to the new BBS pattern (I don't know if it has been released as a wallpaper, but it's the one on the BBS PSP). We mustn't have the logo too complicated! I can start working on that soon. - Iceboy'' '' 15:28, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Exactly. But you-know-where for you-know-what? - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:32, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Pt. II TNE made a version, as well, with a close-up. I like it, so I was hoping we could combine my ideas with hers. I must also stress you find a place to put "Wiki" and a way to move down the text so it doesn't cover Ven's chin like that. Thanks again - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:30, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :OK, I like her version. I'll just fix it up a little. I actually think that 'Wiki' isn't needed, I mean, I left it out in the Days theme, and I think that it was just fine! BTW, I gotta go work now... so, I'll see ya :D - Iceboy'' '' 15:43, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Yup. Considering mine was on gimp, and we're in this together, I don't care. I did sorta-kinda aid her :P And take all the time you need. I have a snow day today, so I'm here to talk whenever, at least until bed. Ta-ta! - EternalNothingnessXIII 15:47, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Azul's Been Cloned This is me under my IP... ignore the above message, as I've changed back to Axel. Go back to all my AXEL requests, please. Got it memorized? - 19:38, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Hiya. I think your bandwidth just exceeded normal. Temps de faire des archives, Xiggie ! TNÉ Pour Noël je te donnerai le battement de mon cœur… ♥ 11:44, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :Yep. I'd better go archive :P - Iceboy'' '' 16:11, December 14, 2009 (UTC) Nice one, Xion :D Whoopsie :P I'd really appreciate if you could work on all my Axel requests if you can. And thanks for the compliment. Anyways, I'm sure you'll be victor. You deserve it :D - ENX Archive image? "that" style Vivi? Ok so can you make me a picture of Oblivion and Oathkeeper? And tell me how to insert it please? Whata? I didn say that. If i would have i would have left this: D.Dark. 15:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) . Anyway yeah i just want a normal one and could you maybe put it up on my userpage under My TalkBubble's? That plus a normal one but not in..."that" style but like the red Vivi you showed me before but with normal colors and also put it up as my bubble...im horrible with coding. D.Dark. 15:58, December 29, 2009 (UTC) You've Been Selected Have you noticed ? hi hey may user name is zach and do you want to be my friend?--Zach 19:05, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :You do realize that I am the same Xiggie as on the KH Fanon Wiki, right? - Iceboy'' '' 23:25, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Yes i know that but can't i say hi?--Zach 07:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Expressions Moving On CONGRATULATIONS!!! Nice job.--Zach 07:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Help }|Rtext= }}} }|Rangry= }}} }|Rsad= }}} }|Rhappy= }}} }|hooded= }}} }|Vtext= }}} }|Vhappy= }}} }|Vsad= }}} }|Rhappy=Hey, thank you so much! Yeah, that would be great if I could have Mickey, thank you so much! Happy Holidays to you too. It's Christmas Eve!}} Happy Holidays E-mail Sent Come to you for help Emotion Talkbubble }|text= }}} }|talk= }}} }|happy= }}} }|sad= }}} }|shocked= }}} TNE's Archive Hi there I can't see the table. BTW , You can rip Braig with that http://www.square-enix.co.jp/kingdom/bbs/download/wp_03_1280x1024.jpg --Ataradesu 17:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Just click the 'show' button. And I am riping him from this (the same image, just cropped). - Iceboy'' '' 17:54, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Do you know why Zack's getting resized ?--Ataradesu 18:51, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Huh? nope, but let's make this "rule" for the table thing; if a character is streaked, it means it is in work or already done, OK? BTW, what do you think of the ones I've made so far? - Iceboy'' '' 19:22, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Yours are pretty cool. I'm having trouble with firefox and internet explorer... but FF seems to resize down every single bubble, I don't know why... O_o--Ataradesu 20:07, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :Could be a temporary wikiBug, it happens sometimes. But I see them just fine, and they look awesome :D - Iceboy'' '' 20:13, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok, if that's just me it's ok then, I'll continue them. ;)--Ataradesu 20:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd like your opinion on my pete (CJ&CD) images, I edited arms and capes away... but I still think it looks good, what do you think? - Iceboy'' '' 20:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :: It's great like this ! I wanted to do that with master Xehanort but it didn't look really cool. But this Pete's arm in the foreground so that's great. We don't really notice the lack of cape. And since Nomura let the cape in the CGI videos but not in game for the real hero, thus making them way less classy, we have the right to erase capes too :p .--Ataradesu 20:41, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Ok It's getting pretty late here, I gotta wake up early tomorrow, I'm tired too (those little things take more time than expected ! Especially Isa and Lea...) I'll go to bed, I hope I've helped a bit, good luck with all this, remember I come back something like monday if you need anything else. I also can help for the Logo. See ya.--Ataradesu 23:33, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Template Problem Image *Sorry for my request*